Mobile Suit Gundam Revolution
Mobile Suit Gundam Revolution 'Introduction' It has been nearly a millenium since humanity first broke through the boundaries of Earth’s atmosphere and began its exploration of space. Our efforts since then have led to stunning advances in all fields of technology: domestic, medicinal, and--most importantly--engineering. Aided by highly advanced starship technology, our reach now extends to every corner of our solar system. The Earth has been saved from the ravages of industrialization and remains a gleaming beacon of life and beauty while millions of humanity’s rapidly expanding population have relocated to surface colonies on Luna and Mars. Even more now inhabit dozens of massive, orbital stations known as colonies. All of our system’s resources--from metal ores to living space--are now within our ever-grasping reach. But even in this golden age of innovation and progress has failed to achieve true peace for humanity. Many colonies on the outer rim of the solar system chose to secede from the Earth governments and form their own network of self-governing factions that operated independently from the governing bodies that ruled the surface colonies and the orbital stations nearest to them. For a time, there was peace between these independent colonies--known as the Confederacy of Free Colonies--and the Earth governments. But conflict back on Earth led to the rise of a new, unified government: the Royal Sol Alliance. Headed by a resurrected nobility system under the control of an ambitious senate and king, the RSA declared that the Confederacy needed to submit to its authority in the name of unity and progress. When the independent-minded Confederacy colonies refused to comply, the RSA lashed out with its powerful military. The Confederacy responded in kind, and so began the Unification War. The Confederacy fought fiercely to preserve its independence, and the brutal war raged for decades as both sides faced off in massive ground and fleet engagements. Mighty warships clashed throughout the Sol System, and both sides began fielding the latest implement of modern warfare: the mobile suit. These humanoid craft proved to be devastating on all fronts of the conflict, but with both the RSA and the Confederacy deploying them in equal numbers, neither side could outmatch the other. Finally, determined to end the war regardless of the cost, the RSA implementing a doctrine of total war in its strategy and tactics. Now all Confederacy colonies and outposts, regardless of their function, were considered legitimate targets for the RSA military. Millions of Confederacy citizens died in the ensuing campaigns, which ravaged their colonies and crippled the independents’ war effort. Finally, faced with utter annihilation at the hands of the RSA’s looming fleets, the Confederacy capitulated and the Royal Sol Alliance claimed complete dominance of the solar system. It has been nearly half a century since the war’s end. The RSA--led by its beloved king, Arthur II--has recovered from the worst of its losses and now continues to advance and prosper. Its mighty navy rules space and maintains order amongst the colonies, where nobles and commoners alike enjoy the highest standards of living humanity has ever known. A new calendar, established after the Unification War, now exists to record human history. The year is now After Unification 47. But the peace promised by the RSA has yet to fully arrive. Despite the prosperity of the Earth-centric colonies, the battered colonies of the former Confederacy are mired in poverty and decay. The governing senate and the RSA’s aristocratic nobility are full of corruption, and an extensive crime network has expanded throughout the colonies. To make matters worse, the solar system’s outer rim has become a haven for a growing number of pirate bands, mercenary groups, and anti-government rebels. As the Royal Navy continues to stamp out pockets of resistance--only to see dozens more spring up to replace them--its admirals and scientists know that in order for the RSA’s prosperity to continue, all dissident elements must be eliminated... no matter what the cost. Yet in spite of all its power and cunning, the Royal Sol Alliance could never predict how a small act or rebellion will spark the flames of complete reformation... Category:Stories